Poisoned Love
by vanillaszthevampire
Summary: What happens when the assassin falls in love with the one he's suppose to kill? AU! No vampires! KxZ ZxK
1. Chapter 1

**Poisoned Love  
**

* * *

_**Summary:**_ Zero Kiryu is the world's most skilled and deadly assassin. But what happens when he starts to fall in love with the person he's supposed to kill? KxZ ZxK

_**This is an AU fic with no vampires!**_

**Warning M/M slash! Don't like don't read!**

**Rated M just to be safe!**

**I'm only going to do the disclaimer once so: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHARACTERS!**

**Just warning you now, updates may be a little slow but I'll try and post as frequently as possible! Also, since I'm rushing to post, there'll probably some spelling and grammar errors, sorry! Okay, enough of my rambling, here goes!... ;D**

**P.s: Just so you're not confused:**_ "thoughts are in italics" _"speaking is normal"

_**Enjoy! :]**_

* * *

_**chapter one- the hunter**_

Zero Kiryu sat on his bed polishing his gun in his room. The room itself was a simple small cubicle that contained the bare essentials: a bed, closet, and bathroom. There was a small kitchen that connected to it, but other than that it was vaguely empty. There wasn't a single personal item anywhere in the room, and if need be Zero could pack up and be out of there in a moment's notice. He had purposely kept it this way because if the room was ever searched it would be as if he was never there at all.

His job required this.

Speaking of his job, his phone started ringing and Zero knew it was his boss before he answered the phone. Mostly because the association was the only people who knew his phone number.

Of course Zero was never stupid enough to give his phone number out… What kind of assassin would he be if he did?

So Zero flipped open the phone and asked gruffly "What?"

"We need you here. We have a new mission for you."

Zero didn't bother replying; he just hung up the phone. They would know he was on his way.

Lacing up his black combat boots Zero grabbed his black leather jacket and slipped his favourite silver pistol into the concealed inside pocket of his jacket before slipping out of the door.

If there was one thing Zero was good at, (other than killing) it was being inconspicuous. Which was why even in his all black outfit (that consisted of dark black jeans and a plain black v-neck tee), he could blend into the crowd perfectly, and no one seemed to notice him as he made a turn down the busy streets and walked into a small alley.

He made his way to the secret entrance of the association, and took the elevator down to the bottom floor. From there he walked straight down the hallway and finally stopped at the large double doorway at the end of the hall.

He knocked twice before a gruff voice called him in.

He confidently took a seat opposite the large desk in front of him. His Boss' chair was swiveled away from him so he was forced to look at his back, but Zero waited patiently for the man to start speaking.

Zero Kiryu was known by the few people who were unfortunate enough to require his services; as the world's most skilled and deadly assassin. He was so skilled at what he did he had earned himself the nickname "Hunter" because everyone else was simply like an easy prey to him.

So he knew that if he was called here it was going to be an extremely hard and important mission. Nothing he couldn't handle of course, but the level of difficulty was obviously too much for a newbie.

Zero felt his palms itching slightly as the anticipation of a new mission bubbled excitedly inside of him.

Finally the man swiveled his chair around to face him. His dark slightly curly hair framing his face, yet making his eye patch stand out slightly more. He had a cigarette in his mouth, but he graciously put it out before speaking to Zero.

"Yagari." Zero nodded respectively.

"Kiryu." Yagari replied. "We have a new assignment. Your target is the heir to some company. Just got the call today by the Boy's uncle."

Zero raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. An heir to a company was pretty normal; he knew there had to be something else that would make this a mission where Zero needed to be involved.

"It's Kuran Corporations." The man replied, his one eye boring into Zero's lilac ones.

Zero had the decency to look slightly impressed. Kurans Corporations was a billion dollar company that came up with a special type of artificial blood, which worked with any blood type without the body rejecting it. It had been a medical breakthrough and every hospital worldwide uses it.

Yagari slid a brown manila folder across the table. Zero opened it gingerly and stared down at the name of their client.

"Rido Kuran. That name sounds familiar...he hire us before?"

"You have a good memory. 2 years ago he hired us to take out the kids parents. It was pretty simple work so you weren't called in for that one."

Zero nodded thoughtfully. "So, parents are out of the picture, the boy goes to live with his uncle, uncle disposes of boy and pretends it was some tragic accident. That sums it up?"

"Pretty much."

"But why call us now? He had two years to get rid of him."

"Oh he tried. But apparently the boy is smarter than he looks. Our client finally decided he wanted professional help now that he ran out of time."

"Out of time?" Zero questioned.

Yagari nodded.

"The boy takes over the company on his 21st birthday, which evidently is in 2 weeks."

Zero tried to hide his slight relief. "He's not exactly a boy then is he?"

Zero himself was turning 21 in a couple months, and although he would never turn down a job, he felt a little uncomfortable if his target was a little kid.

Of course with a job like this, it was important to hold no remorse no matter the situation. And Zero had long since given up on any feelings of guilt or regret.

So with a blank expression he flipped to the next page in the folder to get a good look at his target.

His breath caught in his throat when he started down at the picture. The guy was gorgeous and would put any model to shame. With dark brown hair that fell in waves that just reached his shoulder, and big bright chocolate brown eyes. His skin was flawless porcelain, and if Zero didn't know better he would say his beauty was otherworldly.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Zero shook his head slightly and cleared his throat.

"_It doesn't matter what this guy looks like! The fact is he is my target, which means I will kill him."_

He slipped the folder closed; he would go over the details more in depth back at his home.

"I'll do it."

Zero then nodded at Yagari, who gave a slight nod of approval back before turning to re light his cigarette.

Zero took that as his cue to leave so he tucked the folder under his arm and went to exit the room. As his hand turned the door knob, Yagari's voice made him pause.

"And Kiryu. Don't underestimate him."

Zero rolled his eyes and tried not to scoff.

"Nothing I can't handle." He replied smoothly.

As he existed the room, his mind kept drifting back to the picture and the name written under it.

"_Kaname Kuran…I'm coming for you."_

Tbc…

* * *

_**A short first chapter I know, but this kind of just like the intro, so expect the next chappie to have a lot more. **_

_**Anyway, what do you think? I normally try not to start new stories when I'm in the middle of writing my current ones, but I've seemed to have broken that rule a lot lately since I keep having all these plot bunnies that won't stop nagging me! :P**_

_**So expect lots more stories from me soon :) updates may be slow since I now have a lot more stories to update, but I'd love to know what you think so so far so please let me know! :)**_

_**Until next time! Xoxo**_

_**Ps: info on when all my stories will be updated is posted on my profile. ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Poisoned Love**

_**Chapter two- the plan**_

* * *

It had been 2 days since Zero received his latest mission, and he had spent the first 24 hours going over every bit of information he could find on the famous Kaname Kuran. From personal records, to blue prints of his mansion, he was extremely thorough.

After hours of researching, Zero could see the problem. Kuran's house had more security than a lockdown at prison! Sure Zero had gone through his fare share of body guards in his line of work, and it's never stopped him before. But Kaname had clearly taken precautions. Zero had gone over the blue prints again and again, and it seemed the only answer to sneaking in, was to be invited in himself.

Of course, he didn't have to complete his task at Kuran's house. He could do it from afar with a sniper gun, or up close and personal. Except for the fact that he had several body guards who followed him everywhere!

Which brings him back to his original plan of completing the deed at Kaname's house.

All he had to do was gain Kuran's trust, and once he invited him home, he would be home free!

From poison, to grenades, to hidden blades, the options were endless. After all Zero wasn't labeled the world's number one killer for nothing.

The problem was getting close to Kaname. He had observed him for an entire day and shadowed his every move, and was frustrated to see that the key to gaining Kaname's friendship was through his body guards.

He had immediately called up the association and asked for background information on all 4 of his personal handpicked guards.

Zero slid open their files again. He had already memorized every inch of the documents, as well as their pictures, and he had to say he was slightly impressed. Considering that all day while following Kaname, he would have never noticed his body guards were also there if he weren't looking for them.

Looking back at the information he had gathered, he could tell there was an unspoken rank among them.

The fourth one was a feminine young woman with long honey blonde hair named Ruka Souen. She on occasion acted as Kaname's girlfriend, but Zero knew better. She was simply one of his guards in disguise, and used a "girlfriend" as the perfect excuse to ward potential crazy fans away.

The third was a tall young man named Akatsuki Kain with orange hair and a strong build. He was obviously the muscles in the group, and no doubt could knock anyone out easily. He usually was the silent type who stayed a few steps behind Kaname, ready to step in if anyone dared to get physical.

The second was a young man named Hanabusa Aido with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He was apparently Kaname's right hand man, and was extremely protective. He was somewhat of a genius, and could easily spot an intruder from miles away.

And finally his first and personal body guard was a woman named Siren. She was a complete mystery!

She would be the hardest to gain trust over since other than her name, there was basically no background information on her! Zero couldn't even find a picture! The only thing he was able to gather, was that judging by all the guards ages, she was also around their age, and was said to never leave his side, and to always be constantly watching his back from the shadows.

Zero frowned. If he didn't know better, he would say that she was an assassin herself! Zero of course knew all of his records were impossible to find. Other than the fake documents he obtained for certain jobs, it was as if he never existed in the first place.

Sighing, Zero placed the files back down on his desk. And mentally went over his plan for the umpteenth time. But it was necessary. In a game of murder, mistakes are simply not possible.

He was going to befriend Kaname, and to do that, he was going to have to gain the trust of all of his loyal body guards. Once they deemed him safe enough to be alone with him, they would go to his house, and Zero will complete his mission.

He only had 2 weeks. But he always liked a challenge.

Smirking, Zero slipped on his jacket. He couldn't waste anymore time, it was time for the first step: Initiate the meeting.

* * *

Kaname Kuran took a long sip of his coffee. He was currently sitting in a small café and was trying to ignore the looks and whispered from the other customers around him.

He couldn't be sure if they were staring because they knew who he was, or if they just thought he was good looking, but either way he was getting seriously annoyed with all the not-so-subtle whispers, and high-pitched squeals.

"Oh my god! Look at him! He is soooo gorgeous!"

"He looks like a prince! Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

"No I swear that's him! I saw his picture in the papers!"

"Isn't he famous?!"

"He must be some kind of celebrity!"

Kaname sighed. As he tried to block out the chatter.

"_So much for being inconspicuous"_ He thought to himself with a head shake.

He supposed he could have found a quieter more secluded place to work out the details for the company, but he just couldn't trust working on anything in the office. He knew his uncle constantly had spies to keep watch on his every move, and he was sure his uncle was planning something.

Not that that would stop Kaname. He had big plans for his father's company.

Ever since his uncle had taken over 2 years ago, he had destroyed the pride and respect of the company name by participating in shady business deals, and using underhanded methods to get his way. Kaname wouldn't be surprised if his uncle had hired certain people to have "unfortunate accidents." Heck, he wouldn't even put it past him to be the one responsible for his parent's death!

Kaname was no fool to his Uncles intentions. He had been suspicious ever since the funeral, when he had looked oh-so-happy to be taking over the company, and seemed to be forgetting that his dear brother had just died.

That was exactly why Kaname had gone through such lengths to make sure he was far away from his uncle as possible for the next 2 weeks. He had a feeling that since his 21st birthday was fast approaching; his uncle would be trying to get him to join his parents.

But Kaname managed to doge all of Rido's previous attempts. Nothing was going to stop him from taking over what was rightfully his. And when he owned the company, he would re-build his father's legacy, and make the Kuran name something his parents would have been proud of.

Smiling to himself, he was taken out of his thoughts when a pretty girl with way too much make up came up to him.

"U-uhm excuse me, I-I was j-just wondering if y-you were Kaname K-Kuran?" She asked nervously twirling a piece of hair.

Kaname held in a sigh. He debated saying no he wasn't just to see her reaction, and wished he could just shout to every female in the room that he was NOT INTERESTED!

Instead he gave her a polite smile and said.

"As a matter of fact I am. And how may I be of assistance to you?"

The girl immediately blushed, while her friends a few steps away squealed and whispered loudly "I told you! It really is him!"

The whole café had quieted down now and was watching the scene unfold with interest, all while shooting the girl dirty looks, and Kaname looks of longing.

"Oh! W-well, I was just w-wondering if you weren't busy, maybe you wanted-"

Kaname cut her off quickly not wanting to hear anymore.

"While I appreciate the offer, I simply must get back to work. So if there was nothing else…"

Kaname gracefully stood up and slid out of his seat, signaling to his guards that they were leaving.

3 other people who everyone had assumed were customers, got up from their spots situated around the cafe and smoothly followed Kaname out.

"Uhm! Well, maybe when you're free…" the girl called out again desperately trying to follow him out.

Kaname pursed his lips. _"What a bother."_ He thought.

He was just about to politely decline when his friend Ruka suddenly sauntered up to him. With her long blonde hair, and light pink dress, she looked stunning, and there was an instant murmur throughout the café with words such as

"Must be his girlfriend!"

"God, she's beautiful."

"They're waaaay out of our league!"

Trying not to laugh, thinking that Ruka could also hear the conversations around him, he turned innocently towards her.

"Kaname, are you ready to go?" She asked sweetly while shooting the girl a dirty look.

The girl gasped and blushed looking quite intimidated.

Kaname smiled before leaning in to give Ruka a quick peck on the cheek. "Yes, I was just about to inform you. Shall we?" He gracefully held out his arm, and she took it delicately before walking out of the café and towards the limo.

Just as Kaname was out the door, he accidently bumped into a young man his age clad in al black with shining silver hair, and stunning lilac eyes.

Ruka tensed beside him, immediately resting her free hand on her secret tazer on the inside of her belt, but relaxed slightly when the boy did not seem to be any threat. She still glared at him disdainfully.

"_How dare this commoner bump into Kaname!"_ She thought angrily.

"Sorry man, I'm in a bit of a hurry." He gave Kaname a crooked smile and a slight wave before dashing inside the café.

Kaname stared after him for a second before resuming his walk to the limo. He couldn't help himself for thinking the man absolutely gorgeous!

Smiling to himself, he entered the car and wasn't surprised to see his 2 other guards already sitting inside waiting for him. He didn't see Siren, but then again he never did. He knew she was around though, no doubt watching from the shadows. He wouldn't expect anything less from her.

The Driver immediately started the car, knowing exactly where Kaname planned on going, and the car lurched forward.

Kaname turned to Ruka and gave her a slight smile.

"Thank you for that Ruka."

She blushed lightly and quickly replied

"Not at all Kaname-sama." Quickly going back to speaking formally now that she wasn't putting on an act.

Of course a part of her wished that she really could be Kaname's girlfriend, but it was quite unprofessional as his body guard. Besides, her number one concern was keeping him safe, all personal feelings came second to that.

"After all the shows we've put on, you'd think you'd be fine with calling me Kaname." He teased.

Ruka blushed slightly. But quickly turned her attention to Akatsuki.

"Kain. Anything suspicious to report?"

"None. All clear." He replied

Kaname turned to Hanabusa.

"And Aido, anything unusual?"

"Not at all Kaname-sama!" He said eagerly.

"hmm." Kaname nodded turning back to look out the window. He was sure his uncle was planning something, and he had a strange feeling that something was just off.

Not wanting to seem paranoid, Kaname tried to think of something to get his mind off things. He was slightly surprised when his thoughts kept flickering back to the attractive male who had run into him.

Kaname sighed to himself, he would love to properly introduce himself, but he doubted he would ever see the boy again.

* * *

_**Yaay! Chapter two is up! Btw, I know Zero sounds all hell bent on killing Kaname, but don't worry there will be romance( and LOVE!) eventually! ;)**_

_**Heehee!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Poisoned Love**

_**Chapter 3- the Ichijou Mansion**_

* * *

Kaname stared out the tinted windows of the car till it finally pulled up at its destination.

He exited the car and knew his 3 faithful bodyguards followed after him as he walked up the steps to a large mansion.

He went to ring the doorbell but the door immediately opened by the stiff looking door man. "Kuran-sama, welcome. Ichijou-sama is expecting you."

Kaname nodded politely and entered the house where he was practically jumped on and enveloped in a warm hug by his bubbly blonde friend.

"Kaname! I had a feeling you would be stopping by!" Green eyes smiled cheerfully.

Kaname nodded politely in return, but his own eyes sparkled with warmth. "Takuma."

Kaname only stiffened slightly in the embrace before gently yet somewhat awkwardly patting Takuma on the back.

He was never one for physical contact, but he had long since gotten used to how is friend was certainly more "touchy" than he was. In fact after so many years of going through there awkward hugs, Kaname's guards had officially deemed it as "regular behavior" and didn't even bat an eye at the close contact.

"Let's go have some tea in the study shall we? We can send our boring guards off to entertain each other and we can have a bit of privacy." Takuma said with a smile, already knowing that whatever Kaname would want to talk about would be for his ears only.

"Takuma-sama, I'm afraid you know we cannot do that. We are not allowed to leave your side." Said one of Takuma's emotionless guards from behind him.

Like Kaname, Takuma also had body guards who shadowed his every move. However while Kaname had 4, Takuma only needed 2. One was a girl named Rima with light blonde hair and icy blue eyes, while the other was named Shiki with dark reddish hair. Both were around the same height and seemed to be the same age. The most common feature however was that both seemed completely emotionless and always spoke in monotone voices.

When Takuma had first picked them out, Kaname had thought it was because they were just trying to be professional, and weren't sure if they would make a good match since Takuma was the kind of person who wanted his guards to act more as friends then business like.

However Takuma instantly took a liking to them and insisted that he wouldn't choose anyone else. Kaname quickly found out it was because he had turned it into a game to see if he could get them to crack their mask and show a little of their personality when doing their duties.

So far Takuma had only managed to do it a handful of times over the years, but he had succeeded in getting one of them to smile or make some sort of comment a friend would do.

Takuma had sworn that he would eventually get them to come out of their shell and admit to being his friends.

Either way, here they were years later, and still monotone, and practically expressionless. Kaname personally found it a little unnerving, but he could also respect their dedication to jobs. Kaname had to give it to them to have a lot of patience since Takuma had made "befriending his bodyguards" one of his favourite games. Second to "making his bodyguards blush" which started off as a joke but turned into somewhat of an ongoing bet between Kaname and Takuma years ago.

Every time Kaname came over, Takuma would latch on to one of them and do everything in his power to make them blush. Of course, not letting their expressions change in the slightest only egged Takuma on even more which is why he often resorted to shamelessly flirting to try and rile them up. (Not that it ever worked) but it still always managed to draw a smile out of Kaname who had to watch the painful encounter with barely hidden amusement. Kaname had to admit they must be really good to never give away what they were thinking.

And with the twinkle in Takuma's eyes, Kaname had a feeling he was about to start doing it right now.

"Awww, Shiki, would you really miss me that much?" Takuma purred innocently as he pressed his chest up against the redhead and nuzzled his neck.

Kaname was slightly impressed that, to his credit, Shiki did nothing more than blink (obviously used to this sort of behavior by now) and replied tonelessly.

"Yes Takuma-sama. "

Takuma sighed dramatically.

"Well I'm afraid I'm still going to need 5 minutes alone with Kaname, but how about I make up that time to you later hmmm?" He asked seductively licking his lips as he walked two fingers up Shiki's shoulder.

Shiki, (expressionless as always) replied "As you wish Takuma-sama." And with a slight bow walked out with Rima following.

"Rima! Don't worry! I haven't forgotten about you too! I'll make sure to spend quality time with you too! Just the two of us! Ne? Ne?"

Rima didn't bother with a response. She just bowed low and followed Shiki out.

Kaname was slightly amused with his antics as Takuma pouted at the lack of expression and just muttered something about his body guards being no fun, before nodding towards Kaname's own guards.

Kaname didn't need to resort to any theatrics, he merely flicked his eyes towards Takuma's guards' retreating figures, and his own body guards soon bowed and followed after them.

Once the two were alone, Takuma straightened up and all traces of previous silliness had left the scene.

He led Kaname into his private study and closed the door tightly behind them, waiting to hear the lock click in place. Only then did he motion for Kaname to take a seat one of the leather chairs.

"I'm to assume this is about your uncle?" Takuma asked softly but seriously.

"Unfortunately."

Takuma tensed and his face frowned in concern.

"Has he tried anything?" He asked his voice dropping with worry.

"Nothing more than the usual, but so far his attempts of a 'tragic accident' to occur have been nothing short of amature. Which means…"

"Means that he'll be sending in the professionals now." Takuma finished for him.

Kaname nodded his head but seeing the tense expression on Takuma's face, he rested a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Worry not, it's nothing I can't handle."

"If you say so Kaname…" Takuma whispered uneasily.

"So down to business then, what can I do? You know I'm always here for you Kaname-sama."

Takuma said letting his hand rest over his heart as he leaned forward in a deep bow. He made sure to drop the casual way of Saying Kaname's name to further prove his point.

Kaname's lips quirked up in a light smile as he motioned for Takuma to not have to bow. "I know." He replied just as solemnly before asking "Do you have the information I asked you to gather?"

"Of course." Takuma walked around to his desk and unlocked a small drawer before taking out a usb and sliding it over to Kaname.

Kaname slid it into the inside of his jacket pocket before pulling out a small pin with the Kuran family crest embezzled on it.

He slid it over to Takuma in the same manner who pocketed it with a knowing glance.

"I'll contact you again soon, the same time as usual?"

"Of course Kaname-sama." Takuma said bowing his head in a respectful manner. When he lifted his head his eyes were sparkling with mischief once more.

"Well then I assume our body guards are getting restless when there are no bodies to guard?" Takuma said with a wink.

Kaname nodded and moved to get up. Takuma nodded but paused before opening the door.

"Please just…be careful Kaname."

"I will." Kaname promised solemnly.

Kaname didn't say anything as they both exited the room and their body guards seemed to almost materialize in front of them.

"It was good seeing you again Takuma." Kaname said softly, as he made his way to the door.

"EHHH?! Kaname! Don't tell me you're leaving so soon! Must things always be business with you? It's been too long since we've last hung out!" Takuma whined loudly.

Kaname smiled and lightly patted Takuma's hair.

"Another time." Kaname promised.

Takuma playfully stuck his tongue out at Kaname before throwing his arms around Shiki.

"Well at least I'll have Shiki to keep me company!"

Kaname just chuckled as the doorman appeared and opened the door for them to leave.

Right before he left, He heard Takuma's ominous voice behind him.

"Ne Kaname…you shouldn't make promises you can't keep…"

Kaname turned around to see Takuma's sad gaze before he quickly put on a smile and continued "So you better come back to visit soon, and not for any boring business talk!"

Kaname chuckled once more and exited the premises.

…

* * *

Zero growled lightly. It would seem he had underestimated Kaname afterall!

He had immediately tailed Kaname's car, and was able to follow him easily with the undetectable tracking and listening device he had planted on him when he "Accidently" bumped into him.

It was as thin as a strand of hair, and was completely unnoticed. It was state of the art, and would even go undetectable if checked at an airport security system.

At first Zero thought Kaname was not nearly as clever as Yagari made him out to be since he didn't even think about checking to see if he was being bugged.

That notion was quickly disposed of when Zero realized Kaname did know he was most likely bugged, he just had absolutely no concern for it.

He didn't try to hide where he was going, as Zero immediately noticed the drivers GPS was on, and if it was some sort of secret location, he wouldn't have used something that could so easily by tracked the car company.

Intrigued, Zero wondered if this meant whatever he was going to talk about would also be a public conversation of no importance.

Following quickly, Zero tailed them all the way till they pulled up to a large mansion.

Zero recognized it right away from his research as the "Ichijou Mansion" Takuma Ichijou was Kaname's loyal childhood friend who also worked on the research and development of the artificial blood in Kaname's company.

"_So is this meeting with a friend, or with a business partner?" _Zero mused. Either way he was pretty confident he would he overhearing the whole conversation.

That was until Kaname walked through the door.

Shocked, the minute Kaname entered the mansion the signal was completely jammed!

Surprised, Zero had never heard of a system strong enough to overpower one of his personal gadgets.

But instead of being annoyed, it just made him smile. After all, he loved a challenge.

Zero watched and waited and it wasn't long before the door opened again and Kaname walked back out, and made his way to the car.

Smirking to himself Zero stuffed his hands in his pocket and turned around to slink back into the shadows

"Looks like I'll be completing phase 2 sooner than I thought."

* * *

_**And this story is finally updated! So I know not much happened in this chapter, but this was kind of more to introduce Takuma's character since he will be playing a very important role later on.**_

_**(Yes, I made him kind of a flirt in this one…heheh ;) **_

_**Anyway, I just want to thank you all SOOO MUCHH! For the huge response of views, follows, and favorites! You guys are the BEST! :D Special shoutout to all those who reviewed! Loveee youuuu! :D**_

_**Speaking of reviewing, As with all my stories, I will be posting a reviewer's page with direct replies to all your lovely comments, as well as extra things like drabbles and character profiles, so enjoyyy!**_

_**until next time!**_

_**xoxo**_


	4. EXTRA'S PAGE!

**Poisoned Love EXTRAS PAGE!**

_**This is the official Poisoned Love Extra's page! Here you can find drabbles and mini one shots (all focused in this stories universe), character profiles/interviews with the characters, and of course direct replies to all your reviews! :D**_

This will be updated along with every new chapter posted, so be sure to check back to read the new drabble or have your questions answered! :)

_**It starts from oldest and moves down to most recent, so scroll down to look for the most recent post!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

*****THE DRABBLES*****

_So how it works is that they all take place in the stories universe, but from multiple perspectives at random times. (so they are not in sync with the chapters)_

* * *

**Drabble #1- When did I get used to this?**

Sometimes I wonder when I got used to this.

Got used to the feeling of blood on my hands,

Got used to the feeling of icy numbness that chills my body and seems to get colder with every kill I make,

Got used to the feeling of emptiness in my heart.

Was it when I finally came to the acceptance that my entire family was dead and there was nothing I could do to bring them back?

Or perhaps it came with living with a killer for so many years.

But I think the biggest turning point was the day I made my first kill…not as Zero Kiryu, but as an assassin.

Was that the day the last of my guilt got devoured by my urge to kill?

Possibly. because as my remorse died, with it my humanity died too.

All possible explanations, all could be the cause. I try not to think about it too much… try to convince myself the answer really doesn't matter to me anymore.

But on dark nights after making a kill as easily and quickly as if it's always been my second nature, I wander home and lie in my bed in the darkness and silence.

And my thoughts keep spiraling back to the same thought…

_When did I become like this?_

Well I guess I'll never really know for sure now, will I?

One thing is for sure there's no going back now.

_Alright! First drabble done! Kinda dark… poor Zero :[ Hope you enjoyed his perspective on things!_

* * *

**Drabble #2- Failed Attempt**

I glared at her rose grey eyes and her long silver hair.

I hated her.

I despised her.

I loathed her with all my heart.

And I watched through my narrowed eyes as she gazed down at me with an almost motherly look and posed her hands on her hips.

"Oh my little blossom. You're going to have to try much harder than that if you want to kill me."

And then she let out a light, airy bell-like laugh that seemed to echo off the walls.

I cringed, and turned away from her as she proceeded to lick the blood off her fingers as if the knife sticking out of her abdomen was no big deal and a completely daily occurrence.

Although, with me living with her it might as well have been.

She then swiftly pulled out the Kanata and effortlessly tossed it behind her.

I can't help but stare wide eyed as it stabs directly into a butterfly that had been fluttering behind her on the wall.

"Keep practicing little blossom, I can hardly wait till you grow into a cherry tree."

She then patted my cheek and I tried my best not to flinch as those cold fingers mixed with the warm blood touch my skin.

As she walks away, I'm left shuddering with the memory of the first time I met her, on the night she killed my parents.

She had touched my cheek then too…but that time her fingers had been warm with my mother's blood instead of her own.

I scowl at the floor and my burning gaze only engulfs my inner rage.

I hate her.

I despise her.

I loather her with all my heart.

And yet, I refuse to rat her out, or inform the police or anyone else of her whereabouts.

Because I will be the only one to kill her.

And I won't let anyone else take my moment of revenge away from me.

This had been another failed attempt…

But someday I will succeed…

And we both know it.

* * *

.

.

.

.

*****THE REPLIES*****

_So I figured it must get kind of annoying having all the replies to my reviews taking up space at the bottom of every chapter :S I would just PM everyone back, but a lot of ppl have disabled their PM's or send me PM messages that are separate from their comment/ review. Also, a lot of my reviews are by guests, or those who don't have an account. That being said, I decided to make this the response page to all my lovely reviews. :D I will update this along with every chapter so check back often to see that I replied or at least mentioned each and every one of you. :)_

_LOVE YOU ALL! Your encouraging comments have truly been my inspiration to keep writing throughout his whole thing and I can't thank you enough! *GIVES GIANT HUG!* :D_

_Btw, The reviews start from oldest and move down to most recent, so if you are looking for the most recent reply to your review it will be at towards the bottom of the page so just scroll down please. :]_

_WARNING: Some replies may contain spoilers depending on what the question was asked._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
_

* * *

MidnightFunhouse**- Thank you! I'm so glad you're liking the story! And I know right? :) I was randomly thinking and was like wow, Zero would make like the perfect assassin! Plus that like adds to his hotness! ;) heh.**

**Yes! You're right about Takuma, he's one of Kaname's only friends :P**

**haha! I love your enthusiasm hun! :)**

* * *

kirara kagome **– Thanks for your opinion, glad you think so! And yes, I'll definitely try my best to avoid cheesy and over used scenarios, and keep it original. :)**

* * *

loveless. raine** - Thank you! So glad you like it so far! :)**

* * *

RosesOfViolet** – Haha, aww thank you! I'm so glad you're liking it so far! :]**

* * *

mi5tan**- Haha, that's what I'm going for ;)**

* * *

m.i.k.i.e **– Aww, why thank you :]**

* * *

BlueKaZeBlack**- Aww, Thank you so much! I'm so glad you're liking it! :D And haha, I thought Zero as an assassin was pretty hot too ;P I'll try and update soon! :]**

* * *

BabyYuuki1342**- Glad you like it! :]**

* * *

KyouyaxCloud**- but of course! ;)**

* * *

Snow Whites Poison Kiss **– So kiss-chan, can I just say.. I love you so much right now. LOL! No really! I'm so glad you like the story, and you're enthusiasm and excitement just makes my day! Thank you sooo much for taking the time to right such a long review, and I'm honestly flattered you think so strongly about the story! You're my new favourite person right now. ;P**

**Haha, you can include whatever you like in your review, I love it all! :P**

**foreshadowing? Maybeeee… we shall see! ;)**

**Right? Ruka needs to relax. **

**I will try my best to update soon! :)**

* * *

careyyhap**- So glad you're so into it! I'll try to update soon! :)**

* * *

ben4kevin**- haha, I do too! ;)**

* * *

ItsRandom**- haha you're welcome! and thank YOU for reading and reviewing! :)**

* * *

BlueKaZeBlack**- Thank you so much! And it honestly makes me so happy to hear you say that! :]**

**Haha! I love Takuma as a flirt too! :P And I'm glad you're enjoying it so far!**

**Sorry there wasn't any Kana-Zero encounter in this chapter, but next chapter will definitely make up for it! ;)**

* * *

MidnightFunhouse**- LOL! Thanks for the lovely review and I'm so glad you're enjoying it! :)**

**Haha, you know I love to build up the suspense, so all will be revealed in due time. ) *evil laughs***

* * *

Snow Whites Poison Kiss **– Aww, sorry about that, but sometimes it's the minor details that become super important later on. Plus, getting to understand the other character's personalities helps the understandment of the plot later on, so I still think it was necessary. :)**

**Sorry that this chappie also didn't have much Kana-Zero interaction, but I'm hoping Zero's scandalous past makes up for it? :] Don't worry, the next chapter will definitely have their second meeting. ;)**

* * *

yukikosnow139**- Thanks! :]**

* * *

Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san**- Yayy! Glad you're enjoying it! :]**


	5. Chapter 4

**Poisoned Love**

_**Chapter four- INTERLUDE**_

* * *

In a secret alleyway, through a secret door, on the last floor of the basement, Toga Yagari sat in his chair.

The silent footsteps of a professional killer could be detected outside his door, and a second later, a light knock was uttered.

"What?"He barked, with his back turned.

He didn't need to see the person standing behind the door to tell who it was.

No one else would have been able to make out the distinctions between the ways the person stood, or the way they breathed, that individualized them from every other subordinate, but Yagari wasn't the boss for nothing.

The door creaked open, and a young man with floppy dark green hair entered.

Yagari turned around slowly, his chair not making a sound as it silently swiveled to face down the person who dared to interrupt him in the middle of his work.

Yagari menacingly stared down the rookie standing in front of him.

It was Hitoshi Hiroshima, a newbie. The Association had picked him up a few months ago, and although he was a skilled killer, and a quick learner, he still had a lot to learn.

Mainly learning about many of the unspoken rules of the Association such as not disturbing the boss EVER.

Unless it was an emergency. Which judging by the person in front of him; somehow Yagari doubted.

"What is it rookie?" Yagari growled as he lit another cigarette and beckoned for him to come closer.

Hitoshi swallowed audibly, realizing he may have made a grave mistake in barging in.

However, he was still an assassin, and like all assassins he had his pride. So he managed to stand his ground with barely concealed trembling as he shuffled close enough for Yagari to blow the smoke from his cigarette directly in his face.

"Well what is it boy?" Yagari asked again gruffly, rapidly losing his patience.

Hitoshi mentally cringed at the nickname since he was 25 and certainly NOT a boy, but rather than point out his annoyance, he hurriedly asked what he came here for.

"Sir, I was just wondering who you put on the job for our top client?"

Yagari's one eye narrowed

"And why is it any of your concern on who it is I chose?" He asked carefully with barely concealed anger.

Hitoshi clenched his fists slightly. He had been here a few months and was still treated like a kid! He was hoping that if got put on one of the top prioritizing missions, he would finally be acknowledged and recognized as someone more than just "the newbie".

"W-well…I just…I heard it was Zero Kiryu and I mean, he's only one person! With a mission as big as this one, I thought you might need more people, certainly someone a little older! Well uhh, what I mean to say is he really well…good enough?"

Yagari had heard enough and he slammed both his hands down on the desk so suddenly and loudly Hitoshi nearly jumped at the sudden noise.

"Boy just who do you think you're talking to?!" Snarled Yagari. "And you dare question my judgment?!"

The rookie took one step back clearly surprised by the range of emotion shown on the usual stotic bosses face

"No! I just-"

"You're still new here but I expect you've heard of the legendary 'hunter'?" Yagari asked swiftly cutting off whatever it was the rookie was planning on saying.

"Of course!" the young man replied looking slightly offended that Yagari had assumed he hadn't. "No assassin hasn't! They say he took out the best assassin ever to grace this world! Shizuka Hio: The Mad Blooming Flower. She used to work for this Association, but she was unstable and went rogue. No one could stop her until 'The Hunter' came around. They say he killed her at the age of 16!"

Yagari listened to the newbie rant as he calmly finished his cigarette. Stumping it out in the small ashtray on his desk, he finally looked at Hitoshi to give him a cold glare.

"And just who do you think that hunter is?"

"YOU?!"

"No you bloody idiot! Think again."

The rookie's eyes went wide with realization "Y-you don't mean…Zero Kiryu is 'The Hunter'?!"

When Yagari didn't reply, His mouth flopped open and he couldn't contain his shock.

"You still got a lot to learn around here Rookie." Yagari scoffed "You better remember that, next time you go opening your mouth and questioning my reasons. Now get out of my sight! You're pissing me off."

The poor boy closed his gaping mouth and hurried out of the room, almost smacking into one of senior's.

"Whoa there! What's the rush Hitoshi?" Asked the brown haired assassin.

"Kaito-san! Did you know about Zero-san and Shizuka? Is it really true? Is it?!"

Kaito just sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

"Yeah kid it's true."

Hitoshi just stared disbelievingly. Too in shock to get annoyed over the fact that Kaito had referred to him as a kid again.

"How?"

Kaito suddenly widened his eyes as he realized the direction Hitoshi had come running from.

Putting his hands on Hitoshi's shoulders, Kaito quickly steered them out of the hallway and into one of the other un-occupied rooms.

As soon as they were alone Kaito spun around and shook the rookie's shoulders.

"Hitoshi! Tell me you did NOT just go and bother the boss about Zero…" Kaito scolded strictly as Hitoshi blushed lightly and looked down, shrugging.

Kaito groaned out loud.

"Listen rookie. Do NOT do that again. No one bothers the boss EVER. Especially with anything concerning Zero! You're lucky you got out of there alive! Yagari has a bit of a soft spot for Zero since he was the one who brought him into the Association."

Hitoshi nodded, but looked up eagerly. "But how? What do you know about Zero? Tell me!"

Kaito shook his head.

"It's really none of your concern. And after the stunt you pulled, I really shouldn't be telling you anything! You're still new here and under my responsibility! Therefore any trouble you cause gets pushed back on me!"

"I don't need anyone to watch me! I'm older than you for heaven sake!" Hitoshi snapped

"That may be, but I've still been an assassin here for longer than you. Which makes you my junior." He said sternly.

Hitoshi pouted knowing a lost cause when he heard one.

"Fine, but couldn't you at least tell me about Zero? Pleeeeease?" He asked trying his best at puppy dog eyes.

"If I tell you this, you better swear not to bother the boss again. Or do anything to get me in trouble!"

"Yes, yes of course!"

Kaito sighed again. "Fine. But I don't know much. Anything else you wanna know you can ask Zero himself. And this goes without saying, but if you repeat any of this to anyone I'll kill you."

Hitoshi gulped at the menacing smile on Kaito's face, and he didn't doubt Kaito's words for a second. To others, it may have just been a figure of speech, but when you lived the life of an assassin, he had no doubt that Kaito was serious, and him being killed was a very real possibility.

"Got it! I won't tell a soul."

Kaito raised an eyebrow skeptically, and Hitoshi smiled innocently.

Although Hitoshi would have honestly said anything to get Kaito to tell him. His curiosity had always been one of downfalls, but he couldn't help it! He had always been awed at the story of "The Hunter" the moment he first heard of it on his first days of becoming an assassin.

He just couldn't understand how anyone could be so skilled!

"_How is it possible that Zero was more skilled than I am now when he was only 16? How on earth did he manage to take out The Mad Blooming Flower, when not even the top assassins at the Association could do it?!"_

Shaking his head at the possibilities, and slightly shuddering at the type of killer Zero must be, He anxiously listened to what Kaito had to say.

"Like I said I don't know much of the details but basically Zero came home on his birthday to find both his parents murdered and Shizuka standing over their bloodied corpses."

"Shit."

"Yeah. He was enraged of course, and tried to kill her right away. Not that he stood a chance. But Apparently Shizuka saw something in him, so she decided to spare him, and instead of kill him like she planned; she took him under his wing and trained him.

"ARE YOU SRIOUS?! ZERO TRAINED UNDER THE FAMOUS SHIZUKA HIO?! AND SHE BECAME HIS GUARDIAN?!"

"Quiet down before someone hears you! And yeah I guess you could call it that, but somehow guardian doesn't quite fit. More like some sort of twisted master-slave relationship, or maybe a bizarre Stockholm syndrome on Zero's part. But anyway it's not like she didn't know he was only training so he could kill her. I think she encouraged it, like she wanted him to accomplish it. Who knows, she was psychotic after all. Either way, all through the years Zero tried many times to kill her but always failed. Until of course his 16th birthday where he obviously succeeded. Evidently, the Association had been trying to track Shizuka for years and had finally gotten a hold of her location, and Yagari arrived just in time to watch Zero finish her off, leaving Yagari plenty of time to collect the body. Obviously realizing Zero had talent, he brought him back to headquarters, where Zero became an official assassin for this Association that night."

Hitoshi gave a low whistle. Kaito had obviously downplayed the story at great lengths, but it was still pretty amazing.

"So he really did it. He was trained by the world's top assassin, and he managed to even take her out. Unbelievable."

Kaito shrugged, although he had to admit, no one in the Association had ever though such a thing could be possible! Shizuka had been the best, and as far as he knew, completely unstoppable.

The fact that some boy had so easily killed her made him shudder slightly as he wondered what would ever happen if Zero followed in her footsteps and diverged from the Association.

One thing he knew that he would not be sharing with his eager newbie, was the Association had taken extra precautions to make sure Zero never deserted them…and if he ever did go rogue or not follow orders...well lets just say he had a pretty good idea on what the special tattoo he had inked on him was going to do.

He remembered his own "mandatory" tattoo he had to get when he first entered the Association where a serial number and bar code was inked onto his wrist.

Kaito was no fool, and knew that the ink had some sort of special tracking device in it, but he later found out that the one Zero got was much different from his own.

He wasn't 100% sure what exactly it did, but he had a feeling whatever it did was much more than a simple tracking device; if solely for the fact that his was marked on the side of his neck instead of the inside of his wrist like everyone else. Not to mention instead of a bar code, it was some sort intricate design.

He had overheard some of the head assassins calling it an "obedience tattoo" and Kaito hoped he would never have to receive one himself.

Shaking out of his musings, Kaito decided there was nothing to worry about, it wasn't like Zero would ever divert from a mission. No, he was the perfect assassin, and as long as he always followed orders there wasn't anything to worry about.

* * *

_**Is that foreshadowing I see? But of course! ;) Heheh! And I hope you enjoyed as some of Zero's past was revealed. Of course more details will be determined when and if you hear it from Zero himself…but that will come later.**_

_**Also, Hitoshi is not really an important character, and he probably won't be showing up again anytime soon. He was just kind of needed to get Zero's past out. ;)**_

_**Anyywayy! Thanks to all who followed and favourited!**_

_**Special thanks to all who reviewed and replies to all of your reviews is on the extras page, as well as a NEW DRABBLE! :D And since Zero's past has come out, expect much more drabbles with Zero's life with Shizuka! ;)**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**Xoxo!**_


End file.
